


strongman

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: grabe—hindi lang pala world leaders ang pwedeng ituring na strongmen… pati si jongin din.





	strongman

“sobrang flop,” complain ni kyungsoo pagpasok sa classroom niya. it’s 5:53 PM on a thursday and he just had masarap na dinner (aka ramen nagi’s butao ramen with level 5 of spiciness) with his masarap na jowa (aka jongin kim with level 100,000 of spiciness). okay na sana ang gabi eh, kaya lang he remembered na may pos100 class pala sila.

 

natawa lang si jongin. he held the door open for kyungsoo bago sumunod. wala na silang dalang bag, macbooks and phones na lang and yung 20-peso 1L of water from their fave JSEC stall na binili pa nila kanina, dahil naiwan na lahat sa car ni jongin. in kyungsoo’s case, dala niya yung pouch niya na he calls his hygiene kit (na kikay kit kung tawagin ng other bffie niyang si chanyeol).

 

last class nila ‘to both and between the two of them, si jongin lang ang nag-eenjoy sa subject. kyungsoo finds the prof funny and polsci is interesting, fine, pero walang fine sa time slot na 6PM to 9PM. thursday pa, which means nasa school si kyungsoo from 10 AM pa lang.

 

saving grace lang na he shared most of his classes with jongin sa araw na ‘to maliban sa isa. good thing na sort-of coursemates sila. jongin is econ-h (as in econ honors) and kyungsoo is econ-l (as in, econ lang). actually, sobrang disappointed si kyungsoo kasi standard econ lang si jongin noong freshie days and blockmates pa sila. 

 

sabi nga ng isang magaling ni st. ignatius de loyola, _bawal magjowa ng ka-blockmate._

 

pero of course, hindi ine-expect ni st. ignatius de loyola na magshi-shift si jongin into the honors program by his second year. kaya st. ignatius de loyola can kiss his big fat ass kaya g na g na si kyungsoo for jongin since, technically, hindi na sila blockmate. 

 

friends naman sila since freshie days pero ngayong senior year lang talaga nagboil over ang napakatinding sexual tension nila for four years and naging sila, hallelujah finally—thank you immersion and sharing a single bed for two nights. kaya every time na magfi-fill up ng form si kyungsoo about the necessity of the immersion experience, ang sagot niya lagi ay “yes!” isang masarap, matangkad, malaki, matalino, at morenong YES!

 

anyway, tapos na backstory. hindi naman teleserye ang life ni kyungsoo so wala naman dapat balikan pa. naupo na silang dalawa—second to the last row, yung malapit sa bintana. main rule ni kyungsoo na lagi siyang nasa tabi ng aisle pero gusto ni jongin sa sulok so they compromised and this class ended up being jongin’s choice of seat. kinuha ni kyungsoo ang phone niya, only to find na isa siyang idiot sandwich.

 

“gago,” he groaned. napatingin si jongin sa kanya with a smile (fuck him talaga. sobrang pogi.) “i’m at 8% na lang.”

 

“you can use my phone, soo,” sabi ni jongin. alam kasi ng boyfriend niya kung gaano kailangan ni kyungsoo ng entertainment while the prof talks about politics and shit. inabot niya ang phone niya kay kyungsoo at hindi agad ito na-unlock ni kyungsoo kasi he had to look pa at the lock screen wallpaper na gamit ni jongin.

 

WHICH IS SIYA.

 

ugh. this boy talaga. sobrang—UGH.

 

ang lock screen ni jongin ay picture ni kyungsoo na nakatawa while playing with jongin’s dog, monggu, sa house ng younger guy sa south last weekend. yesterday lang, ang wallpaper ni jongin ay pic nilang dalawa… iniba na pala.

 

nagblush si kyungsoo kasi ganito ang feeling na mahal ka ng isang jongin kim. GANITO. grabe. how did he get so lucky?

 

“kinilig ka ba?” joke ni jongin. may smirk pa ito sa kanyang mukha before nagrise ang right eyebrow ni gago na may sariling life.

 

but of course, baekhyun didn’t raise no weakass bitch. bad bitch siya so he retorted, “hindi ah!” nagmake-face pa siya before adding, “eh ikaw! you have a crush on me, no?”

 

and instead of answering a sharp retort back, aba! itong si jongin kim nagrest ng elbow sa table ng armchair, nagrest ng kanyang strong chin sa kanyang strong hand, at nagsmile—yung smile na sobrang… nakaka-in l*ve. oo, kailangan censored.

 

tapos sinabi, “oo naman.” 

 

SHET.

 

at hindi pa na kuntento. parang hindi pa niya pinatay si kyungsoo with TWO WORDS LANG. nag-add pa, as if elaborating, “crush na crush kita.”

 

WHAT THE FUCK GAGO.

 

naiyak si kyungsoo inside. i’m so sorry, baekhyun. kyungsoo is a weakass bitch for this man. napatigil siya at napayuko, for sure ay red na red na naman ang cheeks niya and pati na rin ang tenga niya. narinig niya tumawa si [redacted] kaya naman lalo siyang nag-huff.

 

“kinilig ka eh,” sabi ni [redacted]. “aminin mo na kinikilig ka sakin.”

 

napa-sob internally si kyungsoo at in-unlock na lang ang phone ng boyfriend niya na ayaw niya muna pangalanan and pag-usapan. not now, satan. not now. so he keyed the password—napa whimper siya kasi 0113 ang password ni [redacted] parang gago lang.

 

sakto ay pumasok na ang prof and nagpa-set up sa class beadle ng laptop para magsimula na ang lecture niya about populism. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

sobrang boring. pati si jongin ay medyo obvious na tinatamad na. the lecture is nice pero kasi naman. this is the second to the last lecture na. mga an hour into the class pa ay nilamig si kyungsoo. nasa ctc (fun fact: hindi pa rin alam ni kyungsoo ang meaning ng ctc until now) kasi ang classroom. so of course hindi na siya tampo sa boyfriend niya—sa boyfriend niya na may suot na black bomber jacket tied at the waist. 

 

“jongin,” he whispered. “i’m cold.”

 

walang ano-ano ay naglean forward si jongin para i-untie ang bomber jacket niya from his waist. tinaas kaunti ang hips to pull it from under him before handing it to kyungsoo. nagsmile naman si kyungsoo, saying, “thanks, innie.”

 

agad niya sinuot ang bomber jacket and okay, nice, ang laki nito sa kanya. sobrang comfortable and warm. napa sigh siya at inusog ng kaunti ang upuan kay jongin. siya yung nasa mas malapit sa window so minsan nadi-distract siya kahit wala naman talagang makikita sa labas dahil nga it’s seven in the evening.

 

nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita ang prof at nagpatuloy sa paggamit si kyungsoo ng phone ni jongin. busy siya sa pagse-save ng cute pics ng baby doggos nang may maramdaman siyang mainet at malaki…ng kamay.

 

nakapatong ang right hand ni jongin sa knee ni kyungsoo. palihim pa eh kasi nakatingin siya sa harap, sa prof na nagtuturo, pero yung palad niya unti unti na tumataas.

 

“jongin!” whisper ni kyungsoo na medj harsh kasi ano ang ginagawa ni jongin kim at, tumingin siya sa time sa phone, 7:06PM saktong-sakto, on the dot, in the middle of politics and governance.

 

hindi sumagot si jongin before he pulled his hand away. nakahinga na si kyungsoo—mahal pa siya ng diyos. later, daan siyang chapel para magpasalam—

 

GAGO.

 

halos mapawhimper siya kasi yung kamay ni jongin!! kaya pala inalis ni gago yung kamay niya is para mapatong ulit sa thigh ni kyungsoo. this time, with the protection and cover of his own jacket. 

 

“omg,” sabi ni kyungsoo as in, like, o-m-g. “jongin, what are you doing?”

 

tumingin lang si jongin sa kanya with an angelic smile and sobrang—how dare he?! how dare he smile like he’s a good boy when yung finger niya nakahook na sa hem ng short shorts ni kyungsoo? hindi na magsusuot si kyungsoo ng shorts na over mid-thigh. next time, MAGPA-PANTS na siya kasi oh my god, yung daliri ni jongin.

 

“jongin,” bulong ulit ni kyungsoo. putangina ang liwanag ng room kasing liwanag ng future nila together kaya what the fuck is jongin kim doing? ano ‘to? balak niya bang paglaruan tite (at feelings) ni kyungsoo in the middle of class while their prof is talking about that god damn duterte?

 

hindi lang change ang magco-come if jongin continues caressing kyungsoo’s inner thighs like that.

 

also! bakit hindi napapansin ng prof? bakit walang tao behind them? bakit napaka malas ni kyungsoo as a human being?

 

“innie,” napa-whimper siya kasi jongin dug his fingernail sa soft skin ni kyungsoo. si gago ang face sobrang opposite niya—straight. walang bahid ng kahit anong emotion or anything. parang hindi niya dinadakot at minamasa ang hita ni kyungsoo.

 

“what are you doing?” dagdag na tanong ni kyungsoo.

 

naglean si jongin, adjusting himself and his hand. nilabas niya from underneath kyungsoo’s shorts pero nakatago pa rin sa jacket. putanginang jacket ‘to. sa susunod, kahit maging kulay blue si kyungsoo sa lamig magtitiis na lang siya. 

 

“ikaw kasi,” bulong ni jongin sa tenga niya. “suot mo na naman ‘tong shorts na ‘to. i told you diba. this is my favorite on you—” nagpause ito bago idinikit ang labi sa earlobe ni kyungsoo. shet. shivers down the spine parang asmr lang. “—and off you.” 

 

itong si gago, ginamit pa ang free hand para ituro yung slide sa board bago lumayo. he typed one-handed sa laptop niya and nakita ni kyungsoo yun—kitang kita ng apat niyang mata ang naka-type sa notes app in BOLD letters.

 

**bathroom during break**

 

nagblush si kyungsoo. anong balak ni gago? joke. alam niya ang balak ni jongin. alam na alam niya.

 

thankfully, kumalma si jongin. nakapatong lang ang hand over the shorts. nakagrab ng slight pero keri naman. medyo possessive. actually, sobrang POSSESSIVE. kyungsoo signed up for this last february 24, 2018 (yung saturday ng immersion nila kung saan naganap ang dapat maganap sa kanilang area).

 

ilang minuto pa of talking about asshole world leaders at nagtanong na ang prof, “do you want the 15-minute break and 9 dismissal or no break and we end early?”

 

hindi nag-answer si kyungsoo. hindi niya alam ang gusto niya. kung walang break eh baka siya naman ang magbreakdown dito from blue balls. kung may break… baka siya ang i-break ni jongin during… alam niyo na.

 

thankfully, walang hiya si sehun na sumigaw ng napakalakas na “BREAK TAYO SIR.”

 

nag-nod naman si prof and said, “okay. 15-minute break, sige. balik kayo by—” tumingin ito sa watch niya. “7:35 PM.” without any goodbye ay umalis ang prof dala ang isang pack ng yosi while their classmates stand up. 

 

unang tumayo si jongin in all his white ralph lauren shirt and black Zara joggers glory. glory talaga. my god. tumingin ito kay kyungsoo and kyungsoo got the hint. hindi muna siya sumunod habang palabas si jongin. hihinga muna siya. mahirap na baka magka-asthma attack pa siya during or after. he won’t know how to explain that to the prof—ano yun, parang like, _i had an attack because my boyfriend spent the break trying to break me?_

 

baka mapatalsik siya sa ateneo.

 

so ayun, after a minute tumayo na siya. dinala niya yung hygiene pouch niya and iniwan ang phones and macbooks nila (hindi naman nawawala). importante kasi ang pouch niya kasi nandito ang green cross alcohol, tissue, at baby wipes niya.

 

cleanliness is next to godliness, according to aristotle. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

the thing about ctc bathrooms during this time of the night ay sketchy sila. medj scary. kasi yung stalls sa far end ay hindi abot ng light sa harap ng sinks and mirror. of course, pagpasok ni kyungsoo, nakita niya ang pinaka sketchy sa lahat. 

 

si jongin kim.

 

his boyfriend was leaning against the sink. one hand behind himself and nakatilt and head. nakatingin lang siya na parang PREDATOR sa door. kyungsoo gulped and tightened his hold sa pouch niya. siya ang PREY ng jowa niya for tonight.

 

“tayo lang class sa 3rd floor tonight,” sabi ni jongin. “free cut yung nasa 305.”

 

kyungsoo side-eyed his boyfriend. talagang nagcheck pa siya ng room na katabi ng kanila. ganito talaga kapag uhaw—nagiging meticulous. 

 

nagstep forward si kyungsoo and jongin wasted no time. he grabbed kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him closer. binuka niya legs niya so nakatayo si kyungsoo sa pagitan ng strong and muscular thighs ni daddy.

 

walang sabi-sabi ay hinalikan siya nito. nagswoop down para i-capture ang lips ni kyungsoo. normally, jongin starts with gentle nips and pecks. pero tonight, parang nagmamadali si jongin. halik agad si gago and kyungsoo gasped kasi yung kamay ni jongin nasa pwet na agad niya. he grabbed a handful and squeezed them in both his palms. sa pagbuka ng mouth ni kyungsoo ay siya namang magslip ng dila ni jongin inside.

 

skillful si jongin. masterful. may phd in kissing among other things. nakakapanghina ng tuhod ang bawat lick, ang bawat kagat. jongin tilted his head to the side para hindi magbump ang noses nila.

 

“shit, baby,” sabi nito nang madiin. “13 minutes.”

 

medyo confused si kyungsoo ano meaning ng thirteen minutes bago niya naalala. hindi pa pala tapos ang class nila. walang pasabi ay binuhat siya ni jongin. kyungsoo wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and wrapped his arms around his fat neck. kyungsoo started kissing jongin’s jaw, knowing na ito ang isa sa weak spots ni jongin. the angle was a little hard for him pero sanay na siya—hindi lang naman ito ang hard sa kanilang dalawa.

 

pinasok siya ni jongin sa isang sa mga sketchy dark stalls. tinulak ni kyungsoo ang door pagkatapos siyang ibaba ng kanyang boyfriend. grabe—hindi lang pala world leaders ang pwedeng ituring na strongmen… pati si jongin din.

 

nilagay ni kyungsoo ang pouch niya doon sa patungan sa loob ng washroom. nagsound ang lock at alam ni kyungsoo ano mangyayari. hindi lang niya alam ano ang mauuna kaya he waited for jongin to say somethi—

 

“baby, chupain mo ko,” sabi ni jongin. pained. walang foreplay or anything. 

 

of course, sino ba naman si kyungsoo para tumanggi sa utos ng diyos? luhod agad siya.

 

he pushed the sleeves of jongin’s oversized bomber jacket up his forearms. sumandal si jongin sa wall. magna cum laude talaga si jongin—pinili yung stall na may stable na tiled wall. tinulak niya si jongin before he grabbed jongin’s dick through the fabric. medyo half-hard na. ready to go, kumbaga.

 

he put pressure over his boyfriend’s cock, sakto lang. not too hard, not kasing hard ni jongin for him hehehehe. nagmoan ang masarap niyang boyfriend and his head automatically gripped kyungsoo’s short hair. hindi pa ganon kahaba pero pwede na, may hahawakan na. kyungsoo pushed his glasses up and looked at jongin looking down at him. sobrang blown ng pupils ni jongin or whatever those were. basta yung nagdi-dilate pag turned on ka. ayun.

 

“baby, dalian mo,” complain ni jongin. kyungsoo nodded. may time limit sila. binaba niya na ang joggers and boxers ni jongin until mid thigh and he positioned himself in front of jongin’s dick. 

 

ang laki. ang taba. 

 

hindi pa tigas na tigas pero napalunok na ng laway si kyungsoo. medj size queen kasi siya and bagay na bagay ang titi ni jongin sa taste niya. hinawakang muna niya yung base and the moment na nagkaroon ng contact ay naggroan si jongin, relieved. like that groan you do pag tapos na exam. except mas malibog.

 

kyungsoo pumped his boyfriend’s length once, twice. medyo dry so dumura muna siya sa palad niya before continuing. lalong tumigas si jongin sa basa niyang palm and jinakol muna siya ni kyungsoo bago isubo.

 

sinubo niya from head hanggang sa kung saan ang kaya niya. he hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head. kung may phd si jongin sa paghalik at pagkantot, ito naman ang kay kyungsoo. phd sa pagchupa.

 

“baby, fuck. bilisan mo pa,” sabi ni jongin. mallit lang ang bibig ni kyungsoo so medyo tight sa loob. lahat sa kanya tight, sabi nga ng boyfriend daddy niya. nakatingin lang si jongin sa kanya habang naka light sabunot ito. 

 

“you look so innocent sucking my dick,” biglang sabi ni jongin. no surprise there—kink ni jongin kim ito. “babe, konti pa. sumubo mo pa puta.”

 

sunod naman si kyungsoo sa panginoon niya. subo pa. halos maduwal siya when it hit his throat but a quitter ain’t a winner so tuloy pa siya. yung hindi niya kayang ipasok sa bibig niya nilaro na lang niya. his fingers gripped jongin’s base before they move downwards to play with his boyfriend’s balls.

 

“puta,” napawhisper si jongin. he’s trying to be so quiet. kyungsoo hummed around his dick and jongin gave another, “ _puta,_ ” pero this time, mas malutong.

 

siya rin ay tigas na tigas na in his shorts. his free hand moved to pull a little of his shorts down. he gripped his own hard own and pumped his dick. he smeared the precome para may padulas. resourceful din si kyungsoo. nagmoan siya around jongin’s dick when he scratched ng kaunti yung underside ng tite niya. 

 

tumigil siya sa pagchupa para huminga at nakatingin si jongin, sobrang libog na nilang dalawa. jongin grabbed him sa ilalim ng kili-kili before he hauled kyungsoo up.

 

“kyungsoo, baby,” nagpapant si jongin. ang tigas ng tite niya sa pagitan nilang dalawa. dinikit niya ito sa hita ni kyungsoo before he started rutting and grinding. ang tigas ng malaking tite ni jongin sa lambot ng laman ng hita ni kyungsoo. “please, baby. can i eat you out? i want to eat you out. _libog na libog na ko, puta_.”

 

nagulat si kyungsoo sa suggestion ni jongin. fuck. alam talaga ni jongin ang weakness niya

 

“fine,” sabi niya. “shit. but make it— _ah—_ ” naputol ang sinasabi ni kyungsoo dahil inikot agad siya ni jongin sa stall. naka-lean siya sa wooden divider ng stall nila and ng kabila. fuck. sana walang pumasok. sobrang fuck talaga.

 

binaba ni jongin ang shorts ni kyungsoo agad agad at nagpasalamat si kyungsoo dahil maaga siyang gumising at hygienic siya. always clean and ready to bottom. 

 

naramdaman niya yung dalawang kamay ni jongin na nakahawak sa asscheeks niya. his boyfriend grabbed and spread it, before blowing hot air sa hole niya. shit. jongin placed a kiss sa isang cheek before letting go. naramdaman ni kyungsoo na nagjiggle ang pwet niya and rinig niya ang moan ni jongin. the younger guy grabbed the underside of his ass, lifting it before letting go. tumalbog ito and kyungsoo didn’t expect what jongin did next kasi halos mapasigaw siya.

 

kinagat ni jongin ang pwet niya. as in teeth to the flesh of his big fat ass. putangina.

 

“putangina, jongin,” he said. natawa ang boyfriend niya bago ini-spread ulit ang pwet ni kyungsoo. he licked a stripe up, from balls up to kyungsoo’s twitching hole.

 

“shit, jongin,” sabi niya when he felt the younger man’s prodding tongue. sobrang talented. yung phd ni jongin in kissing hindi limited sa kissing on the lips. magaling si jongin humalik sa buong katawan ni kyungsoo and he did just that.

 

he heard his boyfriend groan, “baby, ang sarap mo— _puta_.” ang talim ng dila ni jongin nang maramdamin ni kyungsoo when it went past his rim. ang tigas, sobrang galing ng muscle control.

 

“jongin,” nagwhine siya. shit. gusto ni kyungsoo ng tite right now—yung matigas na tite ni jongin splitting him open and making him cry. fuck. 

 

hinawakan ni jongin ang matigas na titi ni kyungsoo at saka ito jinakol. yung thumb niya nagcircle sa slit at nanghina si kyungsoo.

 

“babe, gago,” sabi ni jongin. sobrang heated. “kung wala tayo sa banyo— _shit—_ kakantutin kita.” isang dila pa tapos tongue fucking. sobrang sarap kumain ni jongin. kyungsoo cried a bit when jongin slipped a finger with his tongue. the slick of his own laway made it easy and jongin pushed his finger in. iba talaga ang feeling pag si jongin and nagfifinger sa kanya.

 

“ _shit_ , jongin wag kang titigi—” sabi ni kyungsoo bago kinain ng malakas niyang ungol the rest of his statement.

 

naghum si jongin and the vibrations felt so good with a thick finger up his ass. kyungsoo took his shirt and hitched it high. ginamit niya ang darili niya to roll his nipples on them, pebbling into nubs na kasing tigas ng tite nilang dawala. gustong ipa-suck ni kyungsoo ang nipples niya kay jongin pero this is not the time and the place for it. 

 

maybe later pag uwi nila sa condo ni jongin. 

 

lalo siyang nalibugan nang paglaruan niya ang dibdib niya. sinabayan ni jongin ang pag-ungol niya sa pagjakol sa titi niya habang kinakain at kinakantot siya gamit ang isang daliri. napaka hirap manahimik pero tiniis ni kyungsoo. hindi naman siya screamer pero he can’t help the sob that escaped his lips. 

 

“innie, i’m so close,” sabi niya with tears in his eyes. sobrang pawis na din niya. jongin seemed to take that as an invitation para galingan pa niya isang twist ng kamay niya sa tite ni kyungsoo ay nilabasan na ang binata with a strangled moan. isang mahinang, “f-fuck,” ang kasabay nito while jongin continues to lap at his entrance, tongue and finger doing their best to become a substitute sa matabang tite ni jongin. 

 

lumingon si kyungsoo and nakita niya na sobrang galit pa rin ng titi ng boyfriend niya. and this relationship is built on equality kaya he turned around, gesturing for jongin to sit down sa closed toilet seat.

 

sumunod si jongin before kyungsoo straddled him.

 

“jongin,” bulong ni kyungsoo. “you grind your dick on my ass.”

 

parang nanliwanag ang mata ni jongin with lust lalo. inayos niya ang position ni kyungsoo and kyungsoo leaned forward. he felt jongin slip his dick between his ass cheeks. tinaas niya t-shirt ni jongin para hindi kumalat ang semen niya sa clothes nila. sobrang sensitive niya from his orgasm and he whimpered nung ikaskas ni jongin ang tite niya sa basang butas ni kyungsoo. his boyfriend even pinched his ass together para mas tight ang piga sa daks niya.

 

halos mahulog si kyungsoo from his position if not how he holds himself against the wall. tuloy si jongin sa pagthrust in between his ass cheeks. his boyfriend was giving little moans and groans. si kyungsoo rin puro ungol from the feeling of dick dragging sa puckered skin. ang sensitive pa niya talaga.

 

naramdaman ni kyungsoo na may pumasok na makapal sa butas niya and he whined, “jongin… no…”

 

“shit, babe,” sabi ni jongin. “tip lang.”

 

namula si kyungsoo at nagnod. tinuloy ni jongin ang ginawang pag-drag, ocassionally slipping the tip of his cock inside kyungsoo’s hole without prep. masakit pero hindi masyado kasi dulo lang talaga ang pinpasok ni jongin. 

 

“gusto na kitang paiyakin,” sabi ni jongin. “gusto ko mamaya magmamakaawa ka para sa tite ko, kyungsoo.”

 

a sob escaped kyungsoo’s lips. hindi iyon threat—that was a promise. 

 

“lagot ka sa akin mamaya,” wika ni jongin. bumilis ang pagthrust niya and kyungsoo even reached backwards when he felt jongin losing control of skin to skin contact. habang nakastraddle ay he continued jacking his boyfriend off. alam niya kung paano ang gusto ni jongin. yung may kaunting higpit tapos may kuko sa ilalim ng tite. he traced a prominent vein and applied pressure sa slit before scratching the skin with his nail.

 

“shit. gagooo,” isang mahabang ungol ni jongin bago naramdaman ni kyungsoo na nilabasan na ito.

 

on shaky legs, tumayo siya and kinuha ang pouch. nakatingin sa kanya si jongin with a soft smile, like he’s the sun and the moon and the stars ganon. like kyungsoo is the entire universe. namula at nahiya siya—mas namula pa siya sa titig ni jongin kesa sa ginawa nila.

 

kinuha niya yung pouch niya, na bukas na, before taking the baby wipes. nilinis nilang dalawa ang isa’t isa bago agad na nagbihis. may kaunting cum stains sa floor and kyungsoo looked at it in disgust before jongin laughed and cleaned it for him. naubos yung pack ni kyungsoo once they’re both clean and lumabas sila sa stall.

 

naghilamos silang dalawa and nagpunas ng pawis gamit ang tissue ni kyungsoo. nag-alcohol din sila ng kamay since cleanliness nga is next to godliness kahit na ang godly lang naman sa ginawa nila ay ang malaki at matabang tite ni jongin.

 

lumabas sila ng stall at of course, nagspray muna si kyungsoo ng facial mist sa mukha bago pumasok sa classroom with twenty-seven seconds to spare. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

inaantok na si kyungsoo by the time na matapos sila. nakabalot pa rin siya ng jacket ni jongin dahil sobrang lamig talaga. kahit na anong init ng katawan nila kanina ay walang laban sa dalawang AC ng ctc classrooms.

 

palabas na sila after kunin ang mga gamit nang magka-holding hands nang harangin sila ng best friend ni jongin na si sehun.

 

“dude, ano?” sabi ni jongin. iritable na rin kasi magda-drive pa ito pauwi. 

 

lumapit si sehun at bumulong sa kanilang dalawa. nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo at ramdam niyang namula buong katawan niya.

 

“mga malilibog—i know what you did sa cr kanina.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im too lazy to explain the jokes kung may di gets ask na lang lol


End file.
